


come back to me

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: mike goes with nancy, jonathan and joyce to get the monster out of will.*spoliers for season 2 are here!!*





	come back to me

“let me go! let me go! let me go!”

will was screeching at the top of his lungs, sweat pouring down his face. nancy and jonathan just watched, sweat soaking their clothes as well. joyce, though, couldn’t stop thinking about bob. she couldn’t get him out of her mind, the demo-dogs, everything. she bolted up the knob of the heater, screaming, “get the hell out of my son!”

will screamed louder, shaking and seizing, but the screams echoed in mikes mind.

“mom, stop!” jonathan yelled but his mother didn’t stop. jonathan turned into nancy, burying his head into her shoulder in attempt to block out the moans of his brother. nancy held him but she couldn’t tear her eyes from her brothers boyfriend. 

will let out another scream as nancy called out, “look! look, his neck!”

mike did, spotting black crawling up his neck. he sprang up and put his hands on either side of wills face. 

“will? will!” mike could hear the tears in his voice. “will, can you hear me?! will please come back to me, please.”

will shook violently. and then he stopped. gas as black as night ejected from his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. joyce,nancy and jonathan screamed as the gas swirled around the cabin and then, it disappeared. wills eyes were closed, and mike could barley hear his breathing.   
“will?” he whimpered softly, jonathan, joyce and nancy silently watching behind him.

it seemed like mike was waiting for hours when will coughed, opening his eyes. the light brown orbs that mike loved for so long found his, and mikes eyes filled with tears once again.   
“mike? mike, mike!” will cried.

“i’m here, i’m right here.” mike sobbed, embracing his boyfriend causing will to wrap his skinny, sweaty arms around his mike.  
“i love you, i love you, i love you.” mike repeated over and over into wills hair.

mike stepped back, hands on wills face, wiping away his tears. He leaned foward and kissed will softly, both knowing how much they needed it. they needed eachother. after so many nightmares that washed through wills mind and pain and late nights mike spent comforting him, both of them needed a moment of normal. will knew he never would’ve gotten out of this if it wasn’t for mike. mike wouldn’t be the same without will. so they needed this normal. even if it was for only 3 seconds.

they broke apart, leaving their foreheads touching. they grinned like idiots as mike said “we’re sickening, yeah?”

“yeah.” will breathed out as jonathan and joyce tackled them in a hug while nancy shut off the heaters.  
“i love..you..too.” will panted out, leaning into mikes chest. feeling his fingers stroke his hair, felt his mother and brother hug him a little tighter than normal and heard mike say, “you came back to me.”

“i always will.” he responded, closing his eyes against the damp shirt he rested on, feeling exhausted but alive at the same exact time.


End file.
